Gaming machines and financial services kiosks, including smart card gaming machines take a myriad of forms. Gaming machines are designed to offer enjoyment, entertainment and pleasure, while financial services kiosks offer convenience allowing financial transactions to occur independent from physical business locations of various financial institutions. Some gaming machines offer payouts, which add to the enjoyment of the game. Some financial services kiosks offer the ability to transfer funds between financial accounts, withdraw funds, add funds by depositing currency or via debit card or credit card input, and purchase alternative currencies such as cryptocurrency, all of which increase the convenience provided by financial services kiosks.
Transaction of cash on gaming machines or financial services kiosks needed for operation of the games or financial services has also evolved. Where once only coin handling mechanisms were present on gaming machines, credit devices such as cash-out tickets now find wide use. Some casinos issue magnetic player cards that players use to obtain awards for frequent playing. A player holding such a card inserts it into a card reader provided on a gaming machine before starting to play. Other casinos issue bar-coded tickets. When a player or user terminates interaction on a gaming machine or financial services kiosk, the gaming machine or financial services kiosk prints a ticket, which visibly indicates the player's or user's final status such as a cash-out value and the time. The player or user then retrieves the ticket and may redeem it for credit at another game or financial services kiosk or exchange it for cash or alternative currency including, but not limited to cryptocurrency at a change booth or a pay machine such as a financial services kiosk.
Users of gaming machines or financial services kiosks could benefit by improving cash handling of such systems.